Returning Home
by VAAUG
Summary: Ron and Harry leave in order to protect the women they love. When they return they find out that life went on without them. Will they be able to face the consequences of leaving? Will Ron be able to win back his old love?
1. Chapter 1

Harry and I sat at the kitchen table of the flat that Hermione and Ginny shared. I had not expected them to welcome us home with open arms but I at least expected something other than silence and a cup of tea. Hermione wasn't even home and Ginny didn't know when she would return.

Harry and I had not seen them in over five years. We thought it was for the best. The summer before our seventh year, all of us were holed up at Grimmald Place for safety and to research. After Hermione discovered a breakthrough on how to identify and destroy the horcruxes, Harry and I concocted our plan. Harry loved Ginny and I loved Hermione; we were determined to keep them safe so we took off on our own.

The night before we left, I confessed to Hermione my feelings and was stunned to find that she returned them. I was terrible to her; after confessing my feelings, I snuck into her room and stole her research in the middle of the night, then Harry and I left. I cowardly wrote her a note telling her that I loved her, not to follow us and to move on with her life. I admit it was a cruel way to end it. It took Harry and me close to five years to find and destroy the horcruxes but we finally succeeded and defeated Voldemort.

That was several months ago and the Ministry had been debriefing us in an undisclosed location until now. After seeing my parents, Harry and I knew that we needed to find Ginny and Hermione. Dad told us where to find them but warned us not to expect a warm welcome. I thought he was overreacting until I saw Ginny's face when she opened the door of their flat. At first, there was a hint of relief in her expression followed by anger and a quick slap across both our faces. Now we sit at the kitchen table in silence, well after one in the morning, waiting for Hermione to return.

Ginny stared into her tea, it was obvious she didn't know what to say but finally she spoke. "Mum has been planning a welcome home party since the victory, where have you two been."

Harry decided to answer her, "in Bristol for debriefing."

"Oh, I want you two to know that we didn't just sit here and wait for you two to finish Voldemort off; we all played a role in the war. It didn't go away when you two did. Hermione and I both risked our lives working for the Order." Every word she said dripped with anger and resentment.

"I'm glad you did," I spoke up, "we know we didn't do it on our own. Gin, you know we left to keep you, the family and Hermione safe."

"Well you did a bang up job. Hermione's parents were tortured and murdered. We lost Percy, Charlie and countless friends. Maybe if we had come along it wouldn't have taken you so bloody long."

I could tell the Harry felt the same shame and remorse that I did. We had only learned of the Grangers' and my brothers' deaths during the debriefing. It was something we were trying to prevent by going it alone and it was obviously unsuccessful.

"Where did Hermione go anyway?" Asked Harry trying to steer the conversation.

"A club with her muggle friends probably. It's Friday and she usually goes out after work."

"A club?" laughed Harry slightly, "are we talking about the same Hermione?"

"No, we aren't." She stated succinctly. "The Hermione you knew doesn't exist anymore. She died the night you left." Ginny finally made eye contact with me, making sure I felt the significance of her statement.

Suddenly, we heard the door to their flat open and what sounded like two people stumbling inside. Ginny closed her eyes and hung her head. She muttered _great_ and left the kitchen followed closely my Harry and me.

"Hermione, we have guests." Ginny called before she reached the foyer area.

"What?" Asked an obviously impaired Hermione who was hanging onto a man I didn't recognize. Then she saw us, "You have got to be kidding me." She then turned to the man, "Stanley…"

"It's Sam." He said but all I could think was that she didn't even know this man.

"Sorry, Sam. It looks like we are going to have to call it a night. You have my number right."

He looked around the room, "sure babe, I'll call you." He opened the door and left leaving us all to stare at each other. Hermione looked more beautiful but she wore a short skirt and a tank top that didn't suit her.

"Let me get you a bit of potion then we can all talk." Ginny said to Hermione who followed her to the kitchen.

We stayed where we were and could hear them whispering. Things like _I can't believe they're here_ and _of all nights for you to bring a guy home_ were being muttered before they appeared and directed us to their living room.

The two of them plopped on the couch leaving us to stand and simultaneously said, "Well?"

Harry and I looked at each other and then launched into why we left and how sorry we were. We gave them a brief description of what we encountered and how we defeated Voldemort. They looked unimpressed and completely ticked off. When we were done I sat down in their chair and Harry leaned back against the wall, both of us waiting for a response.

"Sounds like you had a nice time." Mocked Hermione who rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. "If that's all I'll go on to bed."

She started to get up but I yelled "Wait!" and Ginny held her back. "Tell us about what you have been doing."

"You're joking, right?" Smarted Hermione.

Ginny cut her off before she could go into a tirade. "Well, I work as a medi-nurse at St. Mungo's and Hermione works for the Department of Mysteries so she can't really tell you about her job. For the past five years we finished school then worked for the Order all while holding down steady jobs. Hermione's single and I've been dating Chris for almost three years and we got engaged four months ago. That's it in a nutshell."

Hermione just remained silent while Ginny did all the talking, I was getting the impression that she may never forgive us.

"Look," I said, "I know it's going to take a long time for you two to forgive us for what we did."

"You mean lying and telling someone you love them just so you can sleep with them, take their research and then leave in the middle of the night not to be seen for five years." Hermione saw the look Harry gave me; I had never told him that I slept with her. "Oh, did you not know what a classy guy he was? Don't worry it was nothing to write home about." She smirked then rolled her eyes and sank further into the couch.

"'Mione I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Whatever, and don't call me that, I hate that nickname." She turned to Ginny, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." No one stopped her thing time as she left the room.

Harry and I looked at each other slightly dumbfounded. Ginny spoke up, "what did you expect? This was hardest on Hermione; you should have heard the rumors that surrounded her after you guys left. I know she's changed, but she had to in order to cope." She stood up and continued, "I'm tired and I want going to go to bed too. I'm sure I'll see you at the Burrow soon enough."

She showed us the door and we left. Once in the hall we apparated back to the Burrow. When we stepped into the living room we saw that dad had stayed up, looking over some newspaper clippings in some scrapbooks by a single candle.

"I told you two not to expect much. I can see by your expressions that it didn't exactly go as planned."

"No; I guess the idea of them waiting for us was pretty stupid." I nervously laughed.

"I saved some news clippings just in case you came back. I don't want you two to think that I'm unhappy that you are home and that you are safe; I couldn't be more proud of both of you. I just want you to know that life went on here without you and that your leaving had many consequences, many I'm sure you didn't intend."

My dad got up and went to bed after leaving the scrapbooks on the table. Harry and I walked over and each picked one up. There were articles speculating why we left and many questioning why we left Hermione behind. The articles first seemed to insinuate that she was pregnant and then months later they started on about how Harry and I didn't have confidence in someone muggle-born. Then the articles switched tactics and began to blame our leaving on Hermione and even went as far as accusing her of dark magic. It was all ridiculous lies and each story was more sensational than the next and I understood what Ginny said about Hermione having to change in order to cope with the press that seemed to hound her for most of her seventh year.

Harry handed me a particularly insane article about me and Lavender Brown. She had told the paper that I had broken up with her in order to protect her and that we had been deeply in love. Lavender went on to say that Hermione was insanely jealous of her and in love with me and that she was a constant distraction to our efforts. I couldn't help but laugh at her attention seeking article but felt horrible for Hermione who seemed to be at the center of gossip since our departure.

It appeared as the years went on the articles went from front page news to the gossip sections. Rita Skeeter seemed to enjoy dragging Hermione's character through the mud as she detailed her boyfriends and her late nights out on the town. Luckily the stories began to be few and far between until the end of the war when the speculation began again full force regarding our homecoming.

I slammed the book shut. A third book was filled with articles wondering where we were; investigations of sightings and different battles. There were notes beside some of them indicating that dad was following clues to determine our location and condition. I felt guilty and ashamed for how we left things and not getting word to my parents that we were okay.

"Well it's too late now mate, the deed is done." Said Harry in a defeated tone.

"I know. I can't believe all the trash about 'Mione, it seems that my family was the only one to defend her. I think it's safe to say she'll not forgive us anytime soon."

"What about me? Ginny's getting married." Harry said looking as though a rug had just been pulled out from under him. "I always thought I'd come back and we'd rekindle our relationship, but we were just kids when we went out you know. It's ridiculous to think that life wouldn't go on here without us."

"We knew what the consequences were; we just didn't want to believe that they could actually happen." I stood up and made for the steps. "I'm going to bed; my mind and my heart can't handle anymore of this tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter...**

The next morning I bounced downstairs to the familiar smell of my mother's cooking. I sat down and eagerly began to fill my plate.

"Did you have a chance to take a look at the books last night?" My dad inquired.

"Don't tell me you gave them those books you kept up. I told you it was ridiculous. Ron is home and ready to move on with his life not reflect on the past. He's my little war hero after all and deserves a nice young lady to spend the rest of his life with."

Mum was stroking my hair and I looked up at her like she was crazy, "what are you talking about?"

"I just mean now that you've closed the book on Hermione you can go on with your life. I understand that Lavender is still single. I admit I've kept in touch with her. She is such a nice young lady, nothing like what your sister describes."

"Mum, I'm not interested in Lavender and what do you mean by closing a book on Hermione?"

"Well, I'm sure you read what went on without you around. I wouldn't want you involved with someone with such a horrible reputation. Now your father," she said pointedly looking at my dad, "always defended her but they never could disprove those dark magic allegations."

"They couldn't prove them either dear." Dad said tossing down the paper that had a picture of Harry and I on the front page. "Plus she works for the Department of Mysteries so of course she's going to have an aura about her."

"Mum, we didn't leave because of Hermione but to protect her."

"Well, it turns out you didn't need her anyway."

"If it wasn't for her research that I stole before we left we'd still be fighting this war."

"You should tell the Ministry that son." My dad said. "It might help smooth things over a bit."

"Why should he give her any credit, they were the ones who fought him."

"And she did her part with the Order. Hermione and Ginny both went on many dangerous missions. I'll never understand why you let those rumors get to you."

"It wasn't a rumor when I caught her on the couch kissing that boy. I knew Ron was in love with her and she brought a date here." Mum turned to me, "After that I just couldn't trust her, I had to ask her to leave the Burrow. I didn't think that Ginny would go with her."

"You kicked her out?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Molly, they were only kissing and nothing more. I was with you and you overreacted. If she shakes a man's hand you and that Rita woman turn it into a torrid affair." Mum and dad now began to bicker heatedly between themselves.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mum had kicked Hermione out of the Burrow. I'll admit it hurts to think she was kissing someone else but that seemed a little extreme. I heard Harry enter the room and he sat down across from and looked at me questioningly. My parents hadn't stop arguing to notice he entered the room. Once Harry coughed my mum turned to him.

"Oh, Harry dear, eat up you are skin and bones." She turned and went to the stove and came back with fresh eggs. "I'm planning your party for tomorrow night. I thought we'd have the family, Lavender and your other close friends."

Harry looked confused at mum's comment on the guest list. "Mum, you don't need to invite Lavender."

"Of course I do, she has been in contact constantly since learning that you were coming home soon. She's anxious to see you." She gave me a little wink and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll invite Hermione too." My dad said with an air of authority.

Mum looked defiant but answered, "fine."

When breakfast was over I filled Harry in on what my mum was going on about. He couldn't help but laugh at the Lavender situation. "Your sixth year mistake is destined to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Harry and I decided we needed to get away from the Burrow and apparated over to Lupin and Tonk's.

"REMUS!!!" Tonks yelled as she opened the door. "I can't believe you're both here. I'm so happy to see you two." She gave us both big hugs with some difficulty seeing that she was very pregnant.

When Remus came to his entryway he broke down and shed a few tears. He grabbed Harry and wouldn't let go. "I see you both made it through in one piece."

"Yes." Said Harry.

We went into their living area and began to recount our adventures starting with the night we took off.

"You're lucky your mum didn't skin you alive Ron when you came back. She was spitting fire when she found out you ran off." Informed Tonks before she waddled up the stairs to comfort a crying child.

"Our son Sirius is three. He played with a friend this morning and came home dead on his feet so Dora made him take a nap."

"Dora?" Harry laughed.

"My pet name for her." He said and then in a whisper, "she hates it." Then wiggled his eyebrows giving us all a good laugh.

"Were you talking about me?" Tonks asked when she reentered the room and we had all become silent.

"No." We all said at the same time.

She plopped down on the sofa giving us all a reproachful look. "So, have you guys seen anyone yet besides your folks?"

"We went to Ginny and Hermione's last night." Said Harry.

Tonks and Remus looks sympathetically at Harry. "Sorry about Ginny Harry." Said Tonks, "Chris is a really nice guy, he'll do right by her." She then turned to me. "So Ron, what did you think of Hermione?"

I didn't exactly know how to answer, "I was a bit surprised."

"Don't let her tough and bitter exterior fool you; the old Hermione's still buried deep down in there. She tends to let her guard down around us." She squeezed her husband's hand and continued, "She comes around here a lot and she's Sirius's favorite babysitter." She took a bite of the apple she had brought back with her. "She's just been a little lost since you guys left. You two really destroyed her."

"The way the Daily Prophet treated her, we're lucky she didn't move to America!" Exclaimed Remus.

"Too right my dear. I don't know if you know but she was the subject of many cruel articles concerning your leaving."

"I know," I said, "dad kept a scrapbook."

"I'm sure your mum loved that. She's not exactly Hermione's biggest fan. When she left the Burrow she stayed here until they found a flat. Poor thing would just cry her eyes out."

I felt another wave of guilt wash over me as I sat there and listened to Tonks talk about Hermione and her experiences over the years. I was wondering if I should be the one to move to America. As I sat there lost in thought, Remus received an owl inviting them to a welcome home party for me and Harry.

"We are cordially invited to your welcome home party hosted by the Minister of Magic and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, and co-hosted by Lavender Brown."

"You're kidding!" I jumped up and grabbed the letter out of his hand. "This has to be some kind of joke. What is my mum's obsession with Lavender?"

"Oh, Lavender made herself out to be the poor suffering soul mate of one Mr. Ron Weasley. After your mum essentially shunned Hermione, Lavender swooped in and became quite chummy with her. I'm sure they have already planned your wedding." Tonks gave me an enormously fake smile then began to laugh at my predicament.

* * *

When we arrived back at the Burrow I was immediately attacked by a blond headed banshee. "Oh Ron, I was so worried about you. I've missed you so much," Lavender said and gave me a kiss on the lips which caused me to recoil immediately and back away. Harry sprinted up the steps not wanting to see the ugly encounter. 

"Don't be rude Ron. I invited Lavender over to plan your party." My mum scolded.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, I know you broke up with me to protect me the way Harry did with Ginny." When she saw mum had left the room, "unlike your sister I remained loyal to you."

"I'm sure." I answered sarcastically and broke loose once again from her grip.

"I was surprised to hear that you went to see Hermione last night and not me. I hope you put her in her place once and for all."

"What? You and my mum are crazy. Hermione never did anything wrong. I left to protect her, not you. Need I remind you that you broke up with me? Besides, I avoided you half the time because I couldn't stand being around you and didn't have the guts to break up. I'd appreciate if you'd leave and not keep filling my mum's head with ideas that we are a couple or something. I'm going upstairs."

As I walked up the steps I heard my mum comforting a sniffling Lavender. "He's just exhausted dear. He's lashing out at everyone."

"I know it's going to take him some time for us to get back to where we were. I just wish that tramp would leave him alone."

"I know, but Ron doesn't really know everything about her so if I were you I'd watch what you say about her. He seems a little defensive."

I almost wish I was back in hiding than be here in this alternate universe. One thing was for sure, I needed to get out of the Burrow fast before my mum knocked me over the head and I woke up married to Lavender. There was a flat available in Ginny and Hermione's building; maybe that would be a good option. Harry and I had to at least try to reestablish our friendship with Hermione. I knocked on his door and he tentatively answered making sure I was sans Lavender. Once inside, we began to strategize a way to bring back the old Hermione and reform the golden trio.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gin I'm not sure if I should even go. I mean I haven't been to the Burrow in over three years." Hermione began to protest.

"Hermione you have to go. Imagine what it would look like if you didn't; Rita Skeeter would have a field day."

"Ugh, I hate that bitch. Is she going to be there?"

"I hope not but didn't you see the invitation, it's co-hosted by Lavender so I'm sure she'll want press."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed at Ron but I do feel sorry for him. How did Lavender ever talk your mum into co-hosting?"

"According to dad she has been buttering mum up since the end of the war. She's trying to snag herself a true war hero that will likely rake in some galleons and have any job that he wants. Plus, she knows Harry wouldn't touch her with a ten meter wand."

Hermione looked at her friend. "Gin, do you want to talk about Harry or anything? What you have with Chris is so special; I don't want anything to ruin that."

"Nothing will. I love Chris with all my heart and he knows my history with Harry. He's coming over so we can apparate together; he knows I need him."

"You're so lucky to have him." Hermione smiled.

"Okay, well hear me out." Hermione looked at Ginny knowing what was coming. "Being the selfish person that I am, I still would love for you to officially be my sister, so…don't hate Ron forever."

"Ginny what do you expect?"

"Nothing, nothing; I just had to say it once and now I will drop it forever."

"Good! Besides I could always marry Fred." Hermione laughed and Ginny burst out laughing at a personal joke they shared.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny answered it to find an attractive young man with dark blond hair. "Hey sweetie."

Chris entered and gave a wave to Hermione before kissing his fiancé. "So, ready to face the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Well he is _the_ Harry Potter after all." Ginny gave him a reproachful look. "I know, I know… I was only kidding."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her beloved, "Hermione, want to come ahead with us?"

"No, I think I'll let you have your family time without me. I'll come when the party's supposed to start. Don't worry I'll be there." She added as she saw Ginny's expression.

"I know you will. You don't want to be at the end of my bat bogey hex!" She and Chris apparated to the Burrow leaving Hermione behind to get ready.

* * *

"Hey mum." Said Ginny as she entered the Burrow with, who I assumed was Chris. Mrs. Weasley came over and gave them both big hugs. 

Ginny noticed Harry and I out of the corner of her eye and came over presumably to make the necessary introductions. "Ron, Harry, this is my fiancé Christopher Vale."

"Nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you. And please call me Chris." He shot out his hand and both Harry and I shook it. He had an American accent and I wondered how he met Gin.

"You're American? How did you meet Ginny?" I began to grill him.

"Oh, I came over as part of the protection unit for Ambassador Kline. I'm an MLE agent. However, when his term is over I'll stay here since Ginny wants to remain close to her family." He paused and gave her a hand a quick squeeze. "American agents had been providing reconnaissance information to the Order for several years. I was one of them and that's how I met Gin." He said smiling down at my sister.

"MLE agent? What is that exactly?" Asked Harry.

"Magical Law Enforcement agent. It's equivalent to an Auror here; it's just semantics. I've done some work with the Aurors and hope I can get on there or with the American Embassy. The Ambassador's term will be over in about eighteen months."

"That's sounds like a good plan." I said. It was hard not to like him. I could tell he loved Ginny just by the way he looked at her and that the feeling was mutual. He also seemed to be a stand up guy; I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

"Did Hermione come with you?" Asked Harry, stealing my question.

"No, she said she'd come for the actual party later. I wanted to ask though, why is Lavender co-hosting the party?"

As if on queue, Lavender sauntered into the living room and ran up to Ginny giving her an unreturned hug. "Ginny I haven't seen you in so long and Chris nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Chris asked looking at her as if she was slightly offer rocker. I liked him more and more.

"No, I've just heard so much about you from Molly. I feel like we are already family." She said with the sappiest smile.

"Oh, so you're dating one of Ginny's brothers?" He asked looking as if he was behind on the subject.

"Well, not officially." She turned and winked at me before walking back to the kitchen.

"So she's your girlfriend?" He turned to Ginny looking confused, "I thought…"

"No, she's not my girlfriend and never will be. I have no idea what dream world she and my mum are living in."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. She has always driven me insane and Hermione hates her." Ginny told me.

Ginny and Chris retreated to the kitchen as family made its way into the Burrow. Bill arrived with Fleur on his arm and two little twin veelas that looked about three. "Ron, it's so great that you're okay; you too Harry." He gave us both big hugs and Fleur kissed our cheeks.

"These are our little ones Amelie and Anouk." Bill beamed as the two girls twirled for us.

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full when they get holder and start attracting the boys." Harry said laughing as we watch Fleur take the girls to their grandparents.

"I'm already petrified! Hopefully George's son will beat them up for me. He's just a year older."

"George has a son?" I asked bewildered. I hadn't heard about this.

"Yep, little Zach is four. George married Katie Bell; did mum or dad not tell you about it?"

"No!"

"Typical mum; they moved in together after she got pregnant but only got married last year. Don't get me wrong, mum loves Zach, but she could have killed George for not marrying Katie before Zach was born. He told her that they waited until he was old enough to be their ring bearer. Mum was so mad; classic George though."

"That's crazy. Fred have any kiddies?"

"No, he's still single but I need to warn you about something we did a few years ago as a joke. Fred has a little crush on Hermione and had had a little too much to drink at a New Year's party and practically attacked Hermione at midnight. She actually hexed him with a body bind, it was hysterical. Fred passed out and George thought it would be a riot to undress him, put him in bed and convince him that he slept with Hermione."

Bill noticed the shock and flash of anger in my eyes. "They didn't sleep together little brother; don't worry. The problem is that Fred is convinced that it happened even after George and everyone else confessed to the joke. So Fred pretty much stalks Hermione whenever he sees her out any where. Just be prepared for the hysterics when she arrives. She is coming isn't she? I don't think mum has had her back to the Burrow in years."

"Ginny said she'd be here." Harry supplied.

Bill walked over to his family and Harry and I were welcomed by more and more family that arrived. It was wonderful to see them again, even if I was weary of Fred. George's son was a spitting image of him and already a little trouble maker like his father. My heart ached when I realized that Charlie wouldn't be coming. I had been told that he died heroically. Percy on the other hand had been under the imperius curse controlled by Lucius Malfoy's to undermine the Ministry; when he was no longer useful, they killed him.

As the day went on old friends began to arrive. "Harry, Ron!" Yelled Neville Longbottom who arrived with Luna Lovegood on his arm.

"Neville, what are you up to?" Asked Harry.

"I own a magical plants store in Diagon Alley, it's only a few doors down from your brothers. Luna and I got married last month."

Luna gave a far away look and sighed, "Hi."

Seamus arrived with Eloise Midgen whose appearance had vastly improved since her Hogwarts days. Seamus told us that Dean and Parvati had gone on a mission and never returned. While they always had hope, they had not been found among the prisoners when Voldermort's camps were raided; so they were presumed dead. Others were lost such as Ernie McMillan, the Creevy brothers and countless others.

I saw Hermione arrive and immediately find Ginny. She looked gorgeous in a simple red sundress that went tastefully down to her knees. I broke myself from the group and walked over. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"No problem, I love a good party." She laughed nervously.

Seamus had heard her comment and walked over. "She sure does, I'll never forget that Christmas party our seventh year." Hermione blushed a deep shade of red.

Before he could go on with the story Eloise stopped him. "Really Seamus, I don't want to hear a story about when you and Hermione dated." She pulled him away and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You dated Seamus?" I asked.

"Just a few months my seventh year; no big deal."

Lavender came up behind me and put her arm around me. "Don't let her fool you honey; they were found in quite a few broom closets in some compromising positions if I remember correctly."

"Like you and that Slytherin fellow?" Hermione quipped.

"That's a complete lie; don't listen to her Won-Won." The nickname sent chills down my spine.

"Oh sod off Lavender." Hermione said and walked off. I noticed that Fred was hot on her trail.

"She is so horrible. Who invited her anyway?"

"I did and get your arm off me. Also don't call me Won-Won. It makes me want to puke." I stormed off in search of Hermione.

"Poor thing is having such a hard time adjusting to being back." Lavender said with a slight pout.

"No Lavender he just can't stand you. What makes you think you could come in here and be an instant Weasley?" Ginny said.

"Don't be so rude Ginevra." Stated Mrs. Weasley who had come in from the kitchen. "Lavender is our guest."

"That's right, she is _just_ a guest. _Not_ a family member and you never will be." Said Ginny as Chris tried to cover his smile and pride in his outspoken fiancé. "Ron wasn't interested in you then and he isn't now so go find yourself someone else to torture." Ginny smiled as Lavender stomped off.

* * *

Harry caught up with me and we went in search of Hermione together. We found her outside. The night air was chilly and she was rubbing her arms to keep warm. 

"Let's go back inside and have a talk." Said Harry.

She just looked at both of us. "Fine; anything to avoid Fred anyway."

We went inside and up the stairs to my old room. Hermione looked around at the old stuff that mum hadn't had the heart to put away. She smiled at some of the old pictures and books lying around.

"Hermione, we are so sorry. Can we at least try to be friends again?" I pleaded.

"You guys used me and then threw me away. I'm not disposable you know."

"We know if it wasn't for you we would never had been able to do what we did." Harry explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Was the muggle-born not good enough to take along with you? You have no idea what I went through here. Some people still treat me like a pariah. Your mum even turned on me. She believed all that crap written in the papers."

She stopped for a minute and sat down on the bed. Then in a quiet voice, "I'm not a total slag you know. I don't sleep around no matter what everyone says. I'll go out with guys and since I have this reputation they expect things and when they don't happen they tell people they did anyway to save face. I'm not saying I'm virginal," she looked at me, "you took care of that. I'm just saying that I'm not as bad as Rita Skeeter and Lavender Brown make me out to be."

"Dad showed us some of news clippings from when we were gone. Believe me when I say the only reason we left was to protect you; I never meant to hurt you."

"Ron, I know you didn't mean to hurt me but you did anyway. Did you guys not think about what it was going to do to me and Ginny?" She looked at Harry, "Harry, I know you probably still have feelings for Ginny but she and Chris are so happy together, don't mess it up for them."

"I wasn't planning to. He seems very nice." He sat down next her.

She put her hand on his, "he is really great I promise." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look one thing I've learned is that you have to let go of the past in order to move on with the present. I'm not saying that we will ever be the way we were before but…I'm willing to be friendly for everyone's sake. We'll probably keep getting thrown together anyway so I can be civil if you guys can."

"Well that's a start." Said Harry and her gave he put his arm around her shoulder giving her a quick hug.

She stood up and gave me a hug too. It was brief but at least it wasn't hostile. "I'm sure I'll see you guys around but I think I'll call it a night. I better get downstairs before tomorrow's headline reads _The Golden Trio's Threesome._ Plus its Sunday, I have work in the morning."

"That's our Hermione, always the responsible one." I said.

"And don't you forget it. Oh, Ron be careful with Lavender. I think she's wormed her way into your mother's affections so it's only a matter of time before you mum wants you two to tie the knot."

"Tie what?"

"It's a muggle expression for getting married." Informed Harry.

"Merlin I have to stop this madness." I groaned.

"Good luck with that." Said Hermione as she began to descend the stairs, "Lavender has only gotten worse over the years." She smiled and continued on down the stairs and after a quick goodbye to Ginny, she was gone with a pop.

"Well that went better than I thought." Said a relieved Harry.

"I know, almost too well. I don't think she's anywhere near ready to forgive us, but at least she intends to be nice. I'll say we count it as a victory." Harry agreed and we rejoined the party where I spent the majority of the night trying to avoid Lavender and convince my mother that I wasn't interested in her.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione entered the Ministry Monday morning she encountered a few more stares and glares than unusual. It wasn't until she entered the Department of Mysteries that she found out what was going on from the department's gossip loving receptionist.

"Ms. Granger if it's true you should be ashamed." The receptionist announced as Hermione walked through the door.

"If what's true Dahla?"

"That you crashed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's welcome home party and that you interrupted Mr. Weasley's proposal to" she checked the article to get it right, "long-time love Lavender Brown. It also says you got into a heated argument with her."

"What?" Hermione asked and grabbed the paper. "This is insane; if you must know, I was invited and trust me when I say that Ron has no intention of marrying Lavender Brown."

"Well according to Rita Skeeter…"

Hermione interrupted her, "I've had enough of Rita Skeeter. I should have done more about this a long ago but now that they are back, they can put a stop to her outrageous lies."

"What are you muttering about Ms. Granger?" She said with a false smile.

"Nothing, I just have a few things to take care of." Hermione left reception area and headed to her office to make a few floo calls.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was reading in the paper. What was worse was that mum believed the part about a proposal and had been crying all morning that Hermione messed it up.

"Mum, for the millionth time I don't have any interest in Lavender. I have no idea what she's been telling you but we broke up when I was in seventeen. I'm twenty-three now."

"But she's such a sweet girl."

"Mum, I hate to break it to you but she's a conniving bitch; besides."

Mum looked appalled and my dad, who was on his way out the door laughed but turned and said, "Don't use that kind of language son. That's just a taste of what has been going on while you've been gone." He told me pointing at the paper. "I'll see you and Harry for lunch."

"Why would you say that about her?" My mum asked.

"Don't you think it's strange the way she's wormed into your life? She's the one telling the papers that we were going to get married when I can't stand to be in the same room with her. She's using you to get to me, but I don't want her."

Harry entered the kitchen and I showed him the article, to which he laughed almost uncontrollably. "I told you that you'd never live it down."

After breakfast, we headed to the Ministry. There were several things that we needed to have taken care of apparently. After bearing the crowd of onlookers in the lobby, we headed to the Education Department to discuss taking an equivalency test to get our Hogwarts diplomas. Apparently the test was not needed; they awarded our diplomas in absentia.

Feeling a little like I had cheated on my OWLS, we headed down to the Associate Minister's office. This was a most peculiar meeting; the various Ministry departments paraded in, told us about their departments and what job openings they had available. I used to desperately want to be an Auror but even though it was a logical choice for both of us, we had to turn them down. Harry and I were sick of fighting off dark magic.

Harry didn't seem interested in any of the offers but I had my eye on one. There was a junior position available in the Department of Sport. It wasn't much but I'd be working with various quidditch teams and organizing some of their events. I didn't accept; decided to think about it.

We promised to meet dad for lunch and headed to the lobby to meet him. As we rounded the corner, I literally ran into Hermione sending us both to the floor. I was surrounded by people immediately all helping me up and checking my condition; Hermione, on the other hand, was left to her own devices. Harry couldn't help but laugh at me and the fuss that was made. He then reached down and helped Hermione before she was trampled.

"Are you alright Mr. Weasley? We saw the whole thing and I'm willing to state for the record that she attacked you." The man turned and gave Hermione the evil eye.

"I didn't attack him." She said in protest while dusting herself off.

"Don't try to lie, we all saw." The man countered.

A woman from the crowd spoke up too. "I've read all about you young lady. Why don't you leave these two young men alone? It's plain to everyone they want nothing to do with you or your muggle-born ways."

Hermione looked like she was ready to spit daggers but I interrupted, "She didn't attack me, I rounded the corner and ran into her knocking us both down."

Harry then added, "Ms. Granger has never done anything and what you read in the paper is all lies."

Hermione mouthed a word of thanks before sprinting off.

"What's going on here?" Asked my father as he came upon the scene.

"Nothing Minister." Was the reply and everyone scattered off.

We decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron and once we were there Harry relayed the entire incident to my father. "Like I said before, that's what the poor girl has dealt with. I almost guarantee that this evening's Prophet will have a story about her attacking the two of you. I'll need to do damage control or she'll be fired."

I felt terrible and my lunch, though delicious, wasn't very satisfying. We talked about the jobs that were available at the Ministry and my father offered us his advice.

"I think with the reward money we'll receive and what I have left from my parents, I'm going to lay low for a while and just rest." Announced Harry.

"That sounds good."

"Ron, your reward money affords you the chance to take the job you want without having to worry about the pay. I have a feeling you'll be promoted soon enough anyway."

Dad took a bite of his lunch and went on. "Oh, I had a very interesting visit today from the editor of the Prophet wanting to get exclusive interviews with you two. I told her that she'd have to approach you two. Then she asked if Hermione was actually invited to your party; when I told her yes, she muttered something about a fact checker. Something else she muttered made me think that Hermione might actually be threatening to sue the Prophet."

"Why didn't Hermione just sue before since they were obviously printing lies?" Harry wondered.

"Well, before they told her they were allowed to print theories. You two weren't here to prove they were lies so they just kept on printing one story after the next. After a while, she just gave up. But now that you two are here, you might be able to help her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

I sat there looking at me desert and the side order of guilt my father just handed me.

* * *

That evening, Harry and I wanted to check the paper for available flats; I never thought I'd be ready to leave the Burrow so soon. As I flipped to the real estate section, sure enough there was a small article on what happened at the Ministry. It didn't actually say that Hermione had attacked me but reading between the lines one would surmise that.

To my surprise there was still a one bedroom flat available in Hermione's building. While Harry thought it was a horrible idea, I thought it was brilliant. Having been attached at the hip for the past five years, Harry and I agreed that we had no desire to live together anymore. Harry was interested in a small cottage not far from Godric's Hollow.

"I think I'll go and take a look at that place tomorrow." I told Harry.

"I hope you're not making a mistake."

My mum came into the living room distraught, "Why do you want to leave me again so soon?"

"Because I'm an adult mum, I need to be on my own. It's not like I won't come by."

"I have to agree with Harry that it's a bad idea for you to live in Ginny's building. Not that I don't want you to be close to your sister, it's just that I don't want Hermione to break your heart again."

"Mum, I'm the one who broke hers." I left for my bedroom and decided that I definitely needed out of the Burrow.

* * *

I couldn't get an appointment with the building manager until Friday and hoped that I'd be able to see Hermione while I was there. As I approached the building, I saw her walking from the other end of the street carrying some coffee. When she saw me, she stopped for a second, and then continued on.

"What are you doing here? Ginny's at work and I have to be to work in an hour."

"I'm actually here to see about a flat." I could tell that this shocked her a bit.

"Oh, well it's a nice building. The manager's office is over there." She said pointing to the painfully obvious door that bore the words _building manager_.

"Maybe I could see you when I'm through."

"I really do have to be to work in an hour. Every other Friday my boss lets us come in at nine."

"Right, you said that. Well, how about tonight? We could go to dinner."

"I kind of have a date tonight. Some other night though." She added as she saw my face fell. My heart felt like it was in my shoes.

'Sure, sure, some night soon." I said and she retreated up the stairs and I went to meet with the building manager.

The apartment was perfect. It was small without being too small so there wasn't a lot to keep up with. The manager, Franco, seemed happy to have me for a tenant when I signed my lease. He asked if Harry Potter might frequent the building and when I said probably, one would have thought he had won a Gringott's lottery.

After returning home and breaking the news to my mum, we set off shopping for furniture and other things for my new flat. Harry had gone to visit Remus so it was just me and my mum. I actually had a good time shopping. It was difficult to get used to being able to afford what I wanted. The various stores would shrink the large items and give me the spell to undo them after I moved in.

"I say we go out to dinner to celebrate. I could invite Lavender if you'd like."

I gave out a loud yell of frustration that scared my mother and passersby. "If I hear her name again, I'll move out and not come to visit. Please stop it with her okay."

"Well, alright dear. There's no need to shout. You're right though, I should just let it happen on its own. Besides there will be a lot of competition for you." She smiled and I felt like I was suddenly at a meat market and I was up for auction.

"Whatever mum, let's just go."

* * *

To my great surprise Ginny and Chris agreed to join us for dinner. Lupin and Tonks had already asked Harry to stay for dinner so it would just be a family affair. I'm sure he was relieved to have alternative plans. My parents, myself, Ginny and Chris went to dinner at a new restaurant in Diagon Alley that opened up just after the end of the war. With the crowd that was there, I gathered it was very popular.

"Weasley, party of five. We made reservations." My mum said to the hostess.

"Of course, just one moment while I'll check on your table."

I looked around the busy restaurant and my eyes fell on the beautiful creature having a drink at the bar. Of all the places to come to, we chose the one where Hermione was going to have her date. Just then she noticed us and gave a polite wave. Ginny excused herself to say a quick hello.

Chris tapped me on the arm and said in a low voice, "Gin's told me there's some history there." He indicated Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure you know the story of us leaving." Chris nodded. "I basically betrayed her."

Chris gave me a quizzical look, "come on it can't be that bad. You were a kid after all."

"Yeah but I've heard that those wounds seem to hurt the most."

"Your right I think. My sister still talks about the first boy who broke her heart back in school. Mind you this is my oldest sister who's married with three kids."

I laughed, "Well that might not bode well for me then. Do you have a big family?"

"Yep, I'm sort of the inverse of Ginny. I'm the only boy with four sisters."

"Four sisters? I don't envy you; one is enough."

Chris agreed but switched back to the original topic. "I wouldn't give up on her. I think she still has some feelings for you from the way she's always talked about you. I'll warn you though…they weren't all good; but it was the way she said it."

"Thanks." I replied as Ginny returned and the hostess came to take us to our table. I looked back and saw Hermione's date enter and meet her at the bar. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed her drink while he went to talk to the hostess. She saw me and gave a small smile before returning her attention to the unfamiliar man.

I hardly celebrated during dinner. I was happy Ginny was there and understood that they came at Chris's urging, which I appreciated. Throughout the meal I would glance in Hermione's direction and a few times I caught her looking at me. They finished first and it killed me to see her leave with him. My family continued to talk around me but I was lost in my thoughts of the unintended consequences of having left her behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The great thing about the flat was that I could move in right away; so I gathered a family of helpers and started the move on Sunday. Harry joined us as well. He had just finished moving the rest of his belonging over to Lupin's, where he planned on staying until the contract on the cottage in Godric's Hollow went through.

It wasn't hard to move since most things were could just be enlarged. Ginny meandered down from her flat and started to dictate how it should be decorated. I appreciated the help since the white walls already reminded me of St. Mungo's.

Then Hermione appeared in the door. "Hi everyone, do you need any help?"

Before I could say anything, my mum spoke for all of us, "no dear, we've got it. I'm sure you have things to do today, you can run along."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice so she waved a goodbye and left.

"Mum that was really rude." Ginny said, standing up for her friend.

"Don't tell me what's rude and what's not Ginevra. Besides we have all the help we need."

"Mum, I would have liked her to stay." I said.

"Me too!" Interjected Fred who looked longingly at the door. "She looked bloody gorgeous today didn't she George?" He asked his twin.

"You've got serious problems bro." George replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Look mum Harry and I want to be friends with her again. Your attitude isn't helping. I don't really understand why you don't like her for dating other guys; don't get me wrong, I hate it but please remember that I'm the one who left."

"Dear, I don't want to see your heartbroken!"

"I'm the one who broke her heart mum!" I screamed at her in frustration and received worried glances from everyone in the room. "You should know the whole truth about the night Harry and I left. I went to her and confessed how much I loved her; I felt I had to do it before I took off. To my surprise, she loved me back and we ended up making love." My mother's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Fred looked like he wanted to kill me. "Then after she was asleep, I wrote her a note telling her of our plan and told her that she shouldn't wait for me, but to move on. I guess I hoped she'd just ignore that part. Then I stole all her research she had gathered on how to defeat Voldemort. So you can see that I'm not an innocent party here. She's the one that was hurt and betrayed."

The room was quiet and in the process of my speech I had moved and sat on the couch. My mum just looked at me with a shocked expression and what seemed to be tears in the corners of her eyes.

The silence of the room was broken when Fred yelled, "How could you do that to her?" He then ran at me and proceeded to pummel me into the couch. Harry and George managed to pull him off before any real damage was done. I couldn't help but feel I deserved it.

"That was a pretty terrible thing to do son." My father finally said from across the room. "She's probably felt that you took advantage of her to steal her research."

"I didn't! I loved her and to tell you the truth I still do."

"She deserves better than you Ron." Exclaimed Fred.

"Yep she does. She also deserves someone who doesn't stalk her like you do Fred."

"I don't stalk her!" He yelled but everyone kept looking at him accusatively. "I really don't." He kept pleading as we all continued to stare disbelievingly.

"I'm ashamed of your behavior to Hermione." My mum decreed. "However, that might explain her behavior but it doesn't excuse it."

"Mum, you're ridiculous and as thick headed as Ron and Fred." Ginny said before leaving the flat to return to hers.

Mum was appalled and about to head after Ginny for an apology when my father stopped her. "There's some truth in what she said Molly."

"Arthur!"

"Molly, Hermione made no promises to Ron and in fact she simply followed his wishes. You should examine your behavior." He turned to Fred, "and Fred, you need to accept the fact that Hermione doesn't have an interest in you and move on with your life. I'm surprised that she hasn't filed a complaint; she's probably held off for our family's sake." Dad was obviously tired of us, "I think you can handle the rest; Molly let's go home."

One by one the all left, leaving me alone in my new home. Harry stayed behind and we decided to grab a bite of lunch.

* * *

Later that evening after Harry left, there was a knock on the door. I opened it hoping that it was Hermione but to my disappointment, it was Lavender bearing brownies.

"I brought you a house warming gift." She said as she invited herself in and plopped down on the couch. "Ron, this place needs a woman's touch! Who decided to paint that wall blue?" She asked in a tone of obvious disapproval and disgust.

"Ginny did actually. I rather like it."

"That's sweet of you. Well, get ready, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I said just as my stomach gave a giant growl.

"Don't be silly! I can hear that you are. You're just saying that because I said I was going to take you. Don't worry; I intended to let you pay."

_Gee thanks_, I thought. "Lavender, I think we need to have a talk."

"About us?" There was a real sense of anticipation and hopefulness in her voice.

"Sort of. Lavender, there is no us. I'm not interested in you romantically at all. It's not that your not attractive or anything it's just I don't feel the same way."

"That's ridiculous. You just need to get adjusted to being back and get to know me all over again. We can start with dinner."

"Lavender, what do I have to say to get you to leave me alone? I'm _not_ interested and I _will never be!!_ You and I both know I went out with you in sixth year to make Hermione jealous. It was never about a life long commitment."

"Oh, this is about Hermione? The stories I could tell you would make you shun her from your existence. She was such a slut seventh year and her reputation around the Ministry is horrible. The word is if you buy her a drink, she'll spread her legs for anyone." She gave a little laugh like it was a funny joke.

I wasn't laughing however. "Get out!" I was no longer trying to smooth things over.

"What?" She asked seeing the change in my demeanor.

"I said get out and don't come back. I'll put the shunning spell on the flat so you can't ever come back."

"Won-Won you are being silly. I waited all this time for you."

"No you didn't! You think there are stories about Hermione, they are nothing in comparison to the ones I heard about you."

She looked a little nervous. "I don't believe you."

"Well, when I went to the Three Broomsticks last week I heard several tales from Madam Rosmerta." Her eyes grew very big. "Now, get out!"

I led her to the door and opened it all but pushing her out. I saw Hermione coming up the stairs with several packages in her hand.

"Well, speak of the devil." Said Lavender as I muttered the shunning spell under my breath. "You're ears must be burning because we've certainly been talking about you."

"Really, what about?" Hermione asked with an air of innocence. She stopped in front of my door and glanced in. "Seems like you're all moved in." Her smile warmed my heart.

"Yes, we are and if you'll excuse us we were about to have an intimate dinner." Lavender tried to make her way into the flat but was unable to enter. She tried again and was blown back against the hallway wall.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "What's your definition of intimate? Ron appears to have shunned you from his flat."

"Shut up! It was just a little joke. Right Won-Won?"

"Nope, I told you get out and I meant it. Please don't bother me anymore. And if you're so desperate to be a Weasley, Fred is available."

Lavender was furious and was cursing our existence and she stomped down the stairs and out the building. Hermione and I couldn't help but keep laughing.

"Come in and see my new place." I said.

"Sure, I'm not going to be blown back or anything will I?"

"No 'Mione, you're safe."

She gave a reproachful look at the use of the nickname but came in and sat her packages by the door and looked around. "It's nice. I like your blue wall."

"Thanks, it was Ginny's idea."

"That doesn't surprise me." Hermione looked down at the coffee table, "oh, can I have a brownie?"

"Sure, Lavender made them as a house warming treat."

"Well at least she's good for something." She smiled and began to devour the brownie.

We talked a little about my encounter with Lavender and I apologized for my mum. I then asked what I'd been dying to. "So, who was your date the other night? I didn't recognize him."

"Evan Slater was a Ravenclaw but a few years ahead of us. He works for the publishing house Wizards Press."

Damn, he sounded just like someone Hermione would fall for. "Interesting, so how did the date go?"

"It was a dud. We went to a coffee place after dinner and parted soon after. I don't expect to hear from him again."

I remembered Hermione saying something about men trying to take advantage of her, "He didn't try anything did he?"

She gave a quick snort, "No, he was refreshingly noble." She finished her brownie and made to leave. "I better go fix myself a proper dinner." She grabbed her packages.

"No, don't go. We could go out to eat or I could make you dinner."

She pondered the offer deeply then replied, "okay. Do you have any groceries to make anything? I'd rather not go back out. I've been out since you saw me this morning."

"Of course, mum stocked me up on things. Why don't you go and put your stuff up and come back down. I'll start something."

"Sure, why not?" She said and went out the door, down the hallway and to the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen and looked at everything in the cupboard. It was nice to have wizarding groceries again that never expire or turn bad. When Harry and I were out on our own, I'd keep forgetting and leave things out to spoil. Once I put the chicken in the cupboard instead of this icebox thingy. The smell would have disabled Voldemort.

I quickly went to work and by the time Hermione came back down I had prepared the salad and some chicken and vegetables were cooking. Over dinner we talked about simple things, avoiding the topic of us. I told her what my plans were with the Ministry job and she thought it was a perfect fit. Somehow, her opinion validated my decision.

We joked about Harry wanting to keep a low profile and how that would prove difficult since Witch Weekly made him the bachelor of the year in last week's issue. She talked about feeling bad for Harry but that Chris was Ginny's soul mate. I was glad to hear about how great he treated Gin.

"Bill told me about the trick they played on Fred. I have to admit it's funny, but seems he's sort of latched onto the idea."

"Yeah, he can be pretty annoying but he's always there to defend my honor if I need it." She told me about a time he punched a guy out at a club after Hermione kept telling the guy to get lost.

"Funny thing is I always thought he'd end up with Angelina."

Hermione started pushing her food around on her plate. "Oh, they did date but she was an early casualty of the war. She was kidnapped and ransomed for some information from the Order. The Order went to rescue her but she had already been raped and murdered. When they found her it looked like she had been dead for several days, even before the ransom demand was made. All her injuries indicated she had fought them off valiantly." She gave a big sigh, "I don't think Fred's ever forgiven himself and it's probably why he holds on to the idea of me. You know, not wanting to let go or give up again."

I missed so much. To think I was worried about when the chicken went rancid and my brother's girlfriend was raped and killed. "It was stupid to think that we were protecting people by leaving. The war still went on here without us."

"Yes it did."

She stayed for desert and coffee after we switched back to small talk like me starting work the next day. When she left she reached up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Nothing big but it filled me with hope. After she was gone, I kept my hand over the spot on my cheek much the way I did fifth year before my quidditch match.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Generally, I had enjoyed my first week at work but I was happy for it to be Friday. I was planning to have lunch with Harry so I was surprised when he barged into my tiny office. I glanced at my watch and saw he was over an hour early.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He sat down in a chair that barely fit in the office. "Merlin, when you said your office was cramped, I had no idea it was this bad."

"Hey, at least I have an office. Is that what you came here for? To take the mickey on my office?"

"No. I decided I'd go to the library and look at old Prophets to catch up on news from when we were gone. Look at these."

Harry shoved some copies of articles in front of me that were dated about two years ago. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I took a glance at the headlines. These weren't idol gossip but tales from the war at home. _Hermione Granger Missing Presumed Dead, Hermione Granger Found Clinging to Life, Authorities Refuse to Release Granger's Condition, Hermione Granger Awake but Paralyzed_ then what appeared to be months later a small article titled _Granger Released from St. Mungo's._

"Why didn't dad save these clippings?" I wondered aloud.

"They were probably in that book he took upstairs with him." Harry offered.

"What book?"

"You didn't see him take an extra scrapbook upstairs with him?"

"No." Harry shrugged his shoulders at my answer.

"They told us the frivolous stuff but not the fact that Hermione almost died!" Harry exclaimed.

I read through the articles and the details of the events or the extent of injuries were sketchy at best. It appeared she was missing in battle and later found near dead. She had severe injuries to her head and spinal cord thus leaving her paralyzed. The short article on her release simply stated that she was doing well.

"Let's go see if we can talk to her." I said heatedly as my anger toward my ignorance of the event grew.

We made our way to the Department of Mysteries. I had not been there is so many years and never during business hours. There was a small reception in front of the room that had all those crazy doors. My hands instinctively went to my arms where the scars from the brain used to be.

"May I help…" the receptionist began but when she saw it was Harry and I, her demeanor changed, "Well hello, I'm Dahla. How can I be of service?"

"We'd like to speak to Hermione Granger please." I stated.

'Ms. Granger has already left for the day." She said batting her eyes.

"What do you mean she left?" The receptionist seemed a little nervous as my voice conveyed my annoyance and frustration. I wanted to find out what happened.

"Well, Ms. Granger leaves early one Friday a month. This was the day. I'm sorry. Is there someone else that can help you? Her supervisor could probably help you better than she could anyway."

The irritating girl made to call for the supervisor but Harry stopped her. "No, we are friends and we wanted to talk about a private matter."

"You are really on friendly terms with her? Is it true she crashed your party and ruined your engagement?" She asked me.

"No!" I yelled. "She was most certainly invited and I would never marry that cow." I turned to Harry and laughed, "Did I tell you I shunned Lavender from my flat."

"Yes, about a dozen times and yes, it's still amusing." He replied.

We bid a farewell to the wide-eyed receptionist and decided to go to another source, my dad.

Harry and I stormed his office and the people he was with were quite shocked. "We'll just come back later Minister." They said as they crept out of the room.

"What's the meaning of barging in here? You can't do that just because you're my son."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" I asked as I placed the articles on his desk.

He glanced and then said simply, "Because Hermione hates to talk about it. I thought she'd tell you in her own time."

"Mr. Weasley, tell us what's not in the articles." Harry pleaded.

Dad took a deep breath and let it out slowly then began, "She went on a mission for the Order and she and her team were ambushed. She was the only survivor and had been taken apart from the other group by the deatheaters. We don't know everything that happened to her in those woods and I'm not sure if she even remembers. Two days after the mission went awry, some children from the village found her when they were playing in the woods."

My dad paused and took a sip of water, "She was severely injured and we really thought she wouldn't make it. Her injuries showed signs of torture and beatings. Hermione's head injury was what scared everyone the most. Her skull was fractured and she had developed bleeding in the brain. Luckily she is a survivor and the healers were able to stop the swelling and she was out of the coma in about a week. She also had a spinal cord injury and was paralyzed for months before the treatments took effect. She still has to meet with the healers monthly I believe to continue treatment, especially for her spinal cord injury, it's more lasting."

Again he stopped and let out a sigh. "That was a terrible and dark time for the Order. I have to warn you that she does hate to talk about it. We never let her go on another Order mission, which infuriated her. Once again she felt defeated and useless. Well, that's pretty much it. Want to go to lunch?"

"Do we want to go to lunch?" I asked like he was crazy.

"You can't change what happened Ron, I told you the story like you asked. I was telling you the truth that she hates to talk about it. If you ask her about her health she will ignore you and change the subject. Ginny probably knows more but don't expect her to tell you."

"Harry and I already have lunch plans. I'll see you Sunday at the Burrow." I walked out the office feeling like I was the one who injured Hermione. I felt like guilt and shame of not being there was going to swallow me whole.

Even though dad warned us against speaking to Ginny, we both agreed that we needed to. We headed to St. Mungo's instead of lunch. After we entered the hospital, several people came up to ask asking for autographs and tales of our heroics. I pushed through to the desk and the young man that worked the reception was all too eager to give me Ginny's location.

It didn't take us long to find her area. "Ginny's in exam room 11 but she's with a patient." The young lady we asked walked off and I proceeded down the hall and barged into the room.

"Ron, Harry! What in Merlin's name do you think your doing? You can't barge in here." Ginny screamed.

"We need to ask you some questions." I demanded.

"I'm triaging a patient you idiot." Indicating the woman sitting in the chair.

"Oh Merlin, is that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." The woman asked blushing. "I don't mind, they can stay." She added star struck.

"Out of the question." Said Ginny and a healer from her area came to the room to examine the commotion.

"Ms. Weasley, what's going on?" He asked with curiosity.

"Call security, these men barged in the room."

The healer, seeing who we were, suggested that we just leave and wait for Ginny to finish. Ginny was furious but we went and sat in the waiting area determined to talk to her.

About fifteen minutes later, she came in. "What do you want?"

"I want to know about Hermione's injury." I said sternly.

She seemed surprised and her features softened, "I don't think I should be the one telling you anything."

"Your dad told us most of the story; we need you to fill in some blanks." Harry said, finally speaking up.

She looked down and seemed conflicted. "Just a minute." She left and came back almost instantly, "let's go get something to eat. I'll take my lunch."

We walked to a muggle café, placed our sandwich orders and sat down and waited for our food to arrive. Ginny sat quietly apparently waiting for us to start our questioning. We began by filling her in on everything dad had told us.

"Now you know what we know, tell us the rest." I demanded as our sandwiches were placed on the table.

"First you have to understand that Hermione felt like she always had to prove herself to everyone. You two leaving her behind made her feel worthless, she felt like she had a lot to make up for. She always volunteered for the most dangerous missions and her training with the Department of Mysteries gave her an edge to be chosen."

Ginny paused and took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her drink. "She always did her job. She was a great leader so she was chosen to lead a mission in Bristol. There was a traitor in the group that had leaked information to the deatheaters."

"Who was it?" I asked in a tone that scared even myselft.

"It wasn't anyone you knew, his name was Ben Testikoff and he's dead now. Anyways, they were compromised and everyone was killed but her. They apparently dragged her off, she doesn't remember a whole lot of it. She was sexually assaulted by multiple people according to the evidence but that was kept quiet. She was tortured and they beat her to an inch of her life and left her for dead. Dad told you the rest."

"Tell us about her injuries." Harry requested.

"You already know everything. When they brought her in the healers told us she likely wouldn't make it and that we should prepare ourselves. With my background, I know there was a slim chance of surviving and if she did she could be paralyzed or have suffered severe brain damage. Hermione, however, had no intention of leaving us. She fought bravely. The months of paralysis were hard on her; I'd never seen her so low and that includes the months after you two left. The treatments finally began to take effect and she wanted to go back on duty for the Order. Dad and others refused to let her. She felt useless."

"Dad said she still has to see the healers. She looks fine to me." I said.

"She has to continue treatments monthly to avoid paralysis setting back in. But don't worry; she's very compliant with treatment. She has no intention of having that happen to her again." Ginny checked her watch, "I need to get back to clinic."

"Is today her treatment day? They said she left early." Asked Harry.

"Good deduction." She stood up, "This is a part of her life that she doesn't want to talk about. Really it is a miracle she came through the way she did. I'm the only one she discusses her treatments with and even that is very piecemeal. Don't go bothering her okay."

We all parted; Ginny back to St. Mungo's, Harry off to wherever and I to the Ministry. For the rest of the day I was useless. I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and I didn't care what Ginny said I was going to go by and see her.

I first dropped off my stuff at my flat and then walked up the few floors to Hermione and Ginny's. I hoped Ginny wouldn't be there but it was a chance I would have to take. I knocked on the door and I didn't hear anything. I knocked again, this time announcing it was Ron. I heard some shuffling feet and the door opened a crack.

"Hey Ron; I'm actually sick today. Could you come by tomorrow? Ginny will be here then too. She's spending time at Chris's." Hermione said in a strained voice.

I didn't like the sound of Ginny spending the night at a guy's place but it would give me the opportunity to talk to Hermione alone. She didn't sound too good. "Well, let me come in and I'll fix you some tea or something. You sound pretty bad, what is it? The flu?" I asked playing dumb.

The door opened to allow me to enter. Her face was pale and gaunt; she looked terrible. "Okay, if you want to wait on me I won't stop you. I think I just have a bug or something."

I played along and she went back to her couch laying down and pulling a simple blanket over her. I went to the kitchen and made the promised tea. When I got back she looked like she had dozed off. I placed the tea on the table gently but the rattle of the cup woke her up.

"I'm sorry, I was going to leave and let you sleep."

"Thanks, that's all I need."

I plucked up the courage and said, "The treatments seem to take a lot out of you."

Her eyes went wide but then relaxed. "I thought you and Harry would have found out about it sooner. You should be disappointed in yourselves. Who told you? Arthur? I know Ginny wouldn't."

"Harry found some articles in some old papers about it. We went to see my dad and he filled in some of the story. We then interrogated Ginny to find out even more. Gin told us not to talk to you about it but I couldn't; I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine Ron. I just have to have these stupid monthly treatments. They pretty much zap all my energy but I'll be fine tomorrow. I don't like to talk about it. It was a dark time for me. You know now so let's just leave it at that."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being there."

"You weren't here for any of us Ron. Did you expect me not to continue the fight? Did you think I'd just finish school and work away in a dusty Ministry office? Let the murderers of my parents get away with it? I thought you knew me better than that."

I looked to the ground not knowing what to say as usual. "You need your rest and I don't want to get you all worked up. We'll talk some other time. I'll be down in my flat if you need me. Feel free to floo call."

She simply nodded and curled up tighter under her blanket. I was about out the door when she called my name. I turned to look back at her. "Thanks for the tea." She said with a faint smile which I returned. I went back to my flat to spend a Friday evening alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't see Hermione at all that weekend but I did see Harry. Harry felt it was time we set the record straight. With dad's help we set up a press conference for Monday afternoon; it was time to face the other enemy. When we were making plans at the Burrow, Ginny told us it was about time we did something before she left say a farewell to Chris who was going to be out of town with the Ambassador.

After work I made my way down to the Ministry's press room and was stunned to see the amount of people there. Not only were there people from the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler but foreign news services as well. Wizarding Wireless was broadcasting it. My palms began to sweat as my father ushered Harry and me up to our seats on the podium.

My dad gave some opening words. "Members of the Wizarding press, I'm sure everyone is anxious to ask questions but I would like for the boys to give the account of their ordeal then we will open the floor."

Harry started off and as the "boy who lived" it was he they wanted to hear. "I want to start by saying that we left secretly in order to protect the people we love; the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and her family. Also, it was Hermione Granger who did all the research we needed for our journey. If it was not for her efforts we would not be here."

The press seemed slightly confused by that statement but then became engaged in Harry's recount of our journey. I remained silent until the question and answer portion.

At first the questions were strictly about the journey then they began along the path toward Hermione. "If Ms. Granger was such a vital part of your success, why didn't you take her with you?" Asked one reporter.

It was my turn to speak, "I wanted to protect her. I was in love with her, well," I paused a moment, "I still am. I was desperate to keep her safe and sound. Considering all she did for the cause on the home front, I guess I wasn't successful at keeping her safe. That's the truth of the matter so you can put to rest all your other crazy theories."

The quills were frantically writing and Rita Skeeter took the floor, "Mr. Weasley, you want us to believe that it was Ms. Granger and not the lovely Lavender Brown you were protecting." She asked in a condescending disbelieving tone.

"Yes. I'm afraid that Lavender has led you astray all these years. I was never in love with her."

"But you two did date, we have confirmation from numerous sources." She smirked.

"Yes, we did; but only for a few months during my sixth year at Hogwarts - hardly a life-long or lasting relationship. I'm stating for the record that there is nothing between Lavender Brown and myself. If she stated or continues to state otherwise, she is lying or simply delusional."

Some of the press laughed at this and Rita, who I guess was a Lavender fan, seemed put out. It made sense that she would believe Lavender in order to concoct stupid lies and stories against Hermione who I assume she still considered an advisory.

Another reporter spoke up, "There was an idle report that you shunned Ms. Brown from your apartment. It was initially dismissed; I was wondering if it was actually true?"

"Yes, it is true and that's all I'm going to say about that." I smiled and the reports ate up the juicy gossip.

I had to admit that when it was all over, I had enjoyed the press conference. When we got of the topic of our romantic lives, we talked about our future plans. All I could think that there was a time I wasn't sure I would have a future or not. One thing I knew for sure was that I wanted Hermione to be a part of it.

When I got home I ran up to Hermione's flat hoping that she would be home. Ginny answered the door. "So you finally did good."

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"Just an observation. She's here; I'll go out for a while." She turned and yelled for Hermione who emerged from a back room.

"Oh, hello." She said.

"I'm going to run to the store, I'll be back later." Announced Ginny who grabbed her purse.

"You don't have to leave Gin." Hermione said trying to stop her but it was too late, she had apparated away.

"Did you hear the press conference?" I asked.

"I doubt there was anyone who didn't. It was one of the highest ratings ever for the Wizarding Wireless."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, apparently everyone wants to find out the juicy details." She paused for a second and looked like she was gathering her thoughts, "I appreciate what you did. But now I feel like I can't sue the Prophet anymore." She added with a laugh which I couldn't help but return.

"Sorry I foiled your plans."

"I think I'll live."

"How are you feeling by the way?" Segueing the subject although I wanted to talk about some things I said that apparently the whole world heard.

"Fine, it's just draining for a few days. You want a drink or anything?"

"Sure, do you have pumpkin juice?"

She gave me a peculiar look. "I was thinking along the lines of some mulled wine."

A little embarrassed, "Yes, that'd be great." I'm so stupid!

She poured us both a glass. I had never been a big fan but I guess now that I'm older I appreciated it more. We went back to the couch and pretty much set in silence until, "Hey, have you eaten?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually starved."

She took my half drunken glass and said, "well then, lets go out."

She sounded different from when we were younger. She had always been determined but she was commanding and confident. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Oh, I know a place. Let's apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, our feet will take us from there." She gave a wink and she was gone.

It took me a second to recover from her flirtatious attitude but then I immediately followed. When I arrived I was practically swarmed by the patrons all wanting to talk to me about the press conference. When Tom noticed that I was with Hermione he shooed them away saying, "can't you tell they want to be alone."

We made our way out onto the muggle street. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's not too far. It's a great place my parents always took me to. Funny how it's so close to Diagon Alley isn't it?"

We walked a few blocks until we came to a great looking Italian restaurant. We were greeted immediately and the host was telling Hermione that it had been far too long since her last visit. He showed us to a table and provided a bottle of wine on the house. I liked this place already.

"Wow, you must come here a lot. My family did regularly growing up, at least twice a month. I kept coming here with my parents up unit there death. This is where we would meet for our rare visits. I come here only occasionally with Ginny. I should start coming more often. Besides, I figured no one would know you here."

"I think the place is great." I was happy to think she hadn't come here with a bunch of dates. It was special and I secretly hoped it someday be our special place.

We ordered our food and were on our salads when I asked what she thought about what was said at the conference.

"I was a little surprised. I'm glad you set the record straight. Poor Lavender though, called out in front of the whole world." She gave a mischievous grin.

"I was sort of wondering what you thought when I said that I still…" she interrupted before I could say _loved you._

"Ron, what do you expect me to say? So much has happened; we are both so different."

"I'm not different."

"Well, I am. You may not love the Hermione I am now."

"Well, I'd like to find out. I know we never officially dated before but I was hoping maybe now we could. Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked all goofy.

She tried to hide her grin, "Aren't we out know? Let's make this our official first date and fresh start." She held up her glass.

"Sounds great." I said and reached up my glass to meet hers. "Here's to a new beginning."

She smiled, "A new beginning."

The rest of the night went by in a blur, perhaps it was the wine or her intoxicating aura. Suddenly, we were back at my place. I was feeling awkward and she looked like she was completely relaxed. She sat on the sofa and motioned me to join her.

I was nervous and a little scarred. Since I had been gone, I hadn't been with anyone else and I knew she had. I didn't think worse of her, but I felt inadequate. She leaned in to kiss me but I backed off.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking a little hurt.

"Nothing, it's just…"

She suddenly seemed very hurt. "You think I'm a slag don't you? I knew I was rushing it but…"

Before she could finish I grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. "I don't think you're a slag. It's just, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not as experienced as you. I wasn't with anyone else since I left."

"Really?" She asked slyly not sure if she should believe me or not.

"Yes. The only other person I was ever around really was Harry and I don't play for that team." I leaned back against the couch. I don't know why I was feeling so stupid. It should be a great thing that I wasn't with anyone else.

"I wish I could say I wasn't with anyone else." I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I was hurt. Ginny said I acted that way to hurt you but I was only destroying myself. I always thought she was a bit crazy until now. I think she was right."

It looked like she was about to really lose it. I sat up and pulled her into a big hug. She seemed to melt into me. I pulled away just enough to look at he in the eyes. I knew then that no matter what had happened or will happen, I would always love her.

She gently kissed me on the lips. We didn't make love but eventually we went to the bedroom and went to sleep holding each other. It was the best sleep I had had in many years.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Hermione still with her head on my chest and an owl frantically taping on my window. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was still early, neither of us were late to work.

I crossed to the window and took the message from the eager owl. When I opened it my heart sank. _Ron, urgent – come home immediately. Get Hermione and bring her too, Dad._

I ran to Hermione and shook her awake and showed her the note. We immediately apparated to the Burrow. When we arrived, mum was at the table crying and dad looked ill.

"What's happened?" asked Hermione.

My dad turned and asked us to sit. "It's Chris. He's been killed."

Hermione gasped and immediately broke down into tears. "Where's Ginny?"

"Dad, what happened?"

"He was with the American Ambassador on a trip to the Middle East. They were attacked. Chris took a cutting curse meant for the Ambassador; he bled out before help arrived."

"My poor baby girl." Sobbed mum into her untouched tea.

"Mr. Weasley, where is Ginny?" Hermione asked again.

"Upstairs dear." Replied mum in a motherly tone that had been foreign to Hermione for so long.

Hermione ran upstairs to be with Ginny and I sat at the table staring at the wood grain. Why did terrible things keep happening to us? Why couldn't we be normal even for a day?


End file.
